The present disclosure relates generally to synchronous machines. In order to operate at synchronous speeds, some synchronous machines require an energized field winding incorporated into the machine rotor. Many synchronous machines use an external exciter unit to energize the field winding. Co-pending application Ser. No. 14/598,926 discloses unique synchronous machines including energy harvest windings, also known as energy harvesting coils, incorporated into the rotor to energize the field winding. The energy harvesting coils receive power in the form of intentional harmonics output by a machine drive controlling the synchronous machine. Existing synchronous machines suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. There remain unmet needs including reduced energy harvesting circuit complexity, reduced DC power supply circuit complexity, increased reliability, simplified rotor construction, reduced power losses in DC power supply, reduced total harmonic distortion. For instance, a field winding may require more power than a single energy harvesting coil can harvest, but adding more coils to each rotor pole pair increases the complexity of the harvesting circuit and the DC power supply circuit. The arrangement of the additional coils may not harvest the harmonic efficiently, increasing total harmonic distortion. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.